phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocket Punch
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Mechgun |requirement = 100 ATA |stars = 9 |grind = 50 |special = Burning |ATP = 48-300 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 10 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "This weapon fires a punch bomb. It does great damage, but sequence attacks are not possible." : — In-game description Rocket Punch is a rare mechgun-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. The weapon was only obtainable as a seasonal drop from holiday rappies. Egg Rappy had a chance of dropping an Easter Egg that may have contained this weapon among several others. Rocket Punch can only be equipped by members of the Hunter and Ranger classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to strike the target with a blazing fire elemental attack. It cannot combo its attacks. Related Fire Attribute Rare Weapons Heat Weapons with this ability can hit the target with a lite fire attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Heat special in Phantasy Star Online. Fire Weapons with this ability can hit the target with a stronger fire attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Fire special in Phantasy Star Online. Flame These weapons can hit the target with a powerful fire attack. Cluboflaconium id.png|Club of Laconium|link=Club of Laconium Custom ray ver00 id.png|Custom Ray Ver.00|link=Custom Ray Ver.00 Eggblaster id.png|Egg Blaster|link=Egg Blaster (Phantasy Star Online) Firescepteragni id.png|Fire Scepter:Agni|link=Fire Scepter:Agni Redslicer id.png|Red Slicer|link=Red Slicer (Phantasy Star Online) Burning These weapons can hit the target with a blazing fire attack. Pso akiko wok1.png|Akiko's Wok|link=Akiko's Wok Asuka id.png|Asuka|link=Asuka Dragonslayer id.png|Dragon Slayer|link=Dragon Slayer (Phantasy Star Online) Guren id.png|Guren|link=Guren Lk38combat id.png|L&K38 Combat|link=L&K38 Combat Phoenix claw id.png|Phoenix Claw|link=Phoenix Claw Red scorpio id.png|Red Scorpio|link=Red Scorpio Rocketpunch id.png|Rocket Punch|link=Rocket Punch Rubybullet id.png|Ruby Bullet|link=Ruby Bullet Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Rocket Punch has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Hand Disrupter Pso_ep3_handbreak.png|Hand Break|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Pso ep3 merlan.png|Merlan|link=Merlan Pso ep3 photon claw.png|Photon Claw|link=Photon Claw Pso ep3 rocket punch.png|Rocket Punch|link=Rocket Punch High-cost Slayer Pso ep3 gillchich.png|Gillchich|link=Gillchich Pso ep3 merlan.png|Merlan|link=Merlan Pso ep3 partisan.png|Partisan|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 rocket punch.png|Rocket Punch|link=Rocket Punch Trivia *In Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution, the weapon card is listed in-game as a sword-type item. In actuality, it was mislabeled and plays as a gun-type item much like how it was portrayed in Episodes I, II, and IV. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Mechguns